


Joy Hecate H.

by ParisOlympia



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Two witches in love, finally some sexy time, hesitating Hecate, kiss her already, there can't be enough Hackle fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisOlympia/pseuds/ParisOlympia
Summary: When Indigo Moon turns to stone, Ada and Hecate meet- but how long will it take Ada to soften Hecate's heart? Some flashbacks and explanations to cope with season 3...





	Joy Hecate H.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who have read the previous version- I rewrote the end, giving them a little more space and magic and love to lift the confinement spell. If you only want to read the alternative version of the spell-lifting, scroll down to the dotted line!

It all started when Indigo Moon turned to stone...

When Joy returned to her room, devastated, she only wanted to cry. But there came a flying note (Maglets not having been invented yet), telling her to see Miss Broomhead. Joy entered the potions lab and she saw from the expression on her teacher‘s face- more disgusted than normal- that Miss Broomhead already knew. „It has came to my attention that you let a non-magical idividual on these grounds. And if this violation of the code wasn’t severe enough, there’s also a whishing star that has, it seems, disappeared from Mrs. Hackle‘s office.“ Her eyes were glowing green in anger. Joy stood helpless and lowered her eyes in shame. She didn’t even try to defend herself, knowing there was no justification for her doings. „You have always been a troublemaker, Joy Hardbroom. When I first catched you in the non-magical world, we should have had expelled you right away. And for a reason. You did not only put the school in danger, our whole world was at risk! We will now go to Mrs. Cackle‘s office and I will insist that you get punished poperly this time.“

When Mrs. Alma Cackle heard what happened, she shook her head in disbelief. Joy tried hard to retain her tears, but they rolled from her dark brown eyes. Mrs. Cackle finally broke the silence: „I still can’t imagine one would do such a dreadful thing. You’re a brilliant student, you know the code by heart… It went your head it seems! In all my time at this school I didn’t see such a behaviour! You should have known what would happen- oh, we should have been stricter with you right away.“ Miss Broomhead cleared her throat, a bitter smile on her thin lips: „That’s what I said. We got nowhere being indulgent with her. She shall now have what she deserves! I suggest revoking her powers and sending her off in bannishment- this is appropriate for her behaviour!“. Joy was ready to take every punishment that was imposed on her. She felt guilty not only for endangering the magical world but also for Indigo’s fate. Oh, she should have never let her into her heart, her friendship was a poisened gift for Indigo. Mrs. Cackle nodded, considering Miss Broomhead's suggestion, when a younger witch who until now was sitting in silence in the back of the office began to speak. It was Mrs. Cackle‘s daughter Ada who was ought to become headmistress one day. When Joy was caught in the non-magical world she had already spoken in her favour, the sight of the young witch in tears invoked soft fellings in her again. „We have all good reasons to punish her for what she has done- but I don’t think taking her powers is appropriate. Joy is a brilliant witch, her marks in potions are more than excellent- we shouldn’t deprive our world of her powers and the good she can do. As I understand, all the harm comes from her curiosity for the non-magical world. If we would restrain her from that and oblige her to committ fully to this school, she could repent and at the same time make up for her behaviour.“ „I will take your suggestions in consideration. Until I made my decision, Joy, you will be confined to your room.“, said Mrs. Cackle as she transferred Joy to her room.

Joy sat there in the darkness and felt she could not cry anymore, for Indigo was never able to cry again. She sat in front of her mirror and began to take her wonderful thick dark hair in a bun, curling the tresses around her head, and she decided that from now on she would be called Hecate- her second name. Whatever would be her own fate, she swore to herself that she would not longer search for fun or her own good, but dedicate herself fully to the witches‘ code.

The next day Mrs. Cackle announced that Hecate could stay in Cackle’s Academy as a student but that she would be bound here forever with a confinement spell, that didn’t allow her to leave the premises ever again. It was Ada Cackle who convinced her mother of this seemingly lighter punishment. Hecate didn’t feel relieved when she heard it, she had hoped a more severe punishment would ease her guilt. But she took it obediently without saying a word. 

After the spell was spoken she went outside to the petrified Indigo Moon and bowed down by the stone feet of her former friend. „I’m so sorry Indigo“, finally she was able to cry again. She still sobbed when another witch appeared. It was Ada Cackle who had known where to find Hecate. „There, there…“, she said as she stroke her hand over the back of the pupil. Hecate clung to her cardigan, it felt good to let out her feelings. „I don’t deserve your forgiveness, Miss Cackle. Your kindness is wasted on me. I can never make up for what I’ve done- I was careless and a know-it-all- I nearly destroyed everything that I hold dear!“ Ada held her away, her deep blue eyes gazing seriously at Hecate. „Hecate- that’s how I shall call you, shall I?“ Hecate nodded. „You think your punishment is too light, but it isn‘t. Every day you will be reminded of what you have done, what you have put at risk and I have no doubt that you are the best person to defend the academy from now on.“ Her gaze became softer. „And we couldn’t loose such a gifted student! Come on, you have work to do.“

Hecate was relieved to have someone who understood. She didn’t dare to speak to Pippa. She could never confess her atrociousness and thought, Pippa would better be off without Hecate weighting her down. Also, how should she explain the confinement spell to her? Pippa always had different interests than Hecate and she had quite a few friends to replace her. Hecate never spoke to her again. As she became so very reclusive, dedicated to her studies and especially as she invoked the code all the time, the other students let her alone as before. First, she considered using her abilities in potions to find a remedy for Indigo’s petrification, but she didn’t want to decieve the only person who had trusted her- Ada. They spent more and more time together and one day when Hecate graduated, she offered her the job as potions teacher.

„I would be glad, if you accepted- I couldn’t wish for any better teacher!“, Ada said. Hecate smiled her wonderful smile she had spared for Ada and hugged her. „You know I‘d do anything for this school- and for you who saved me!“ Her sudden burst of emotions made Hecate shy. She released her embrace and looked straight into Ada’s eyes. Seriousness had regained her face as she said „Thank you, headmistress.“ „Oh come on, Hecate!“ Ada put her hand on Hecate’s arm. „Don’t you know you are far more to me than a student or a teacher or someone I have to take care of? You enchanted me the first time I saw you and the person I got to know is the most intelligent, charming and beautiful being I’ve ever met!“ Hecate looked surprised upon this confession, but she had no time to object, as Ada leaned in for a gentle kiss on her lips. „Don’t call me headmistress again, I will always be Ada for you- if you want.“ Hecate couldn’t be more grateful. It was everything she has ever wished for since the events with Indigo Moon. But a somber look regained her face- „I shall go now. Thank you very much.“ And with an elegant wink of her hands she disappeared.

The next days and weeks Ada made sure, Hecate was all right. It didn’t serve anybody if she was torturing herself with anger and remorse. She was a good teacher, a very strict one though, sticking strictly to the code. She was eager to make sure no pupil would do the same mistake as her. But she never looked happy and it tore Ada’s heart to see her like this. One evening she called her in her office. When Hecate entered the room, the fire in the chimney was lit and a kettle of tea was placed on the table. „Please, Hecate, sit down here.“ Ada said with a warming smile. In her restraint way, Hecate crossed the room and sat down in the armchair, keeping her back very straight, as usual. „What is it, Ada? You wanted to see me?“ „Yes, Hecate. My dear, I fear you can’t go on like this.“ „Aren’t you satisfied with my work?“ Hecate looked fearfully surprised. „Your work here is excellent, as expected. No, it’s you I’m worrying about. You’re always so tense, you never smile.“ „You know why, Ada.“ „I know, but instead of concentrating on torturing yourself you should rather concentrate on the good you can do here…“ Hecate nodded „I will consider it.“. „…not only for the students, but also for me!“ A glimpse of hope enlightened Hecate’s dark eyes. „Do you really mean it? I always feel like a burden to you!“ „Oh, sweetheart, come here!“ Hecate kneeled in front of Ada. „Ada, I don’t have the words to describe what I feel.“ „Try then.“, Ada said jokingly, hoping to unclench the situation. „I can’t, Ada- I… can’t“ her eyes widened in despair and before Ada could reassure her, Hecate transferred away. Ada sat in her armchair, clueless about what happened. Hecate had confessed her feelings, or hasn’t she? It was so difficult to decipher her demeanor... If she asked her to, Hecate would surely be gentle with her, Ada thought. She didn’t seem averse- but Ada wanted her to come to her by her free will and desire, when Hecate deemed the time right. She already felt like her prisonguard, she simply couldn’t take advantage of her position as a superior. All she could do was to reassure Hecate that she was loved and appreciated, and she hoped that maybe one day, Hecate would come to her deliberately.

The years went by in Cackle’s Academy, and Hecate became Deputy Headmistress. Things went fine between Ada and Hecate, sometimes Ada even managed to put Hecate into good humour. But apart from some evenings spent together sitting next to each other at the fireplace and the looks they exchanged, the deep understanding they had for each other, Ada’s longigs weren’t fulfilled. 

Things got complicated when Mildred came to Cackle’s, reminding Hecate of the outside world and her grave mistake of the past. She knew that a student from the non-magical world needed much more discipline than the others and so she seemed to be even stricter towards Mildred.  
When the events with Misstress Hubble occured, being given magical powers by the whishing star, Hecate’s worst fears came true. Mildred was able to relieve her mother (the great wizard knows how she manages to always find a way out of these impossible situations!) and offered Miss Hardbroom the rest of the potion to free Indigo.

Hecate found herself back in time thirty years. Back then she wouldn’t have hesitated a second to free Indigo- but now? With the knowledge of the past years, it seemed wrong to free Indigo. How could she control Indigo having failed before? Indigo had put her world at risk, a world that had revealed all of its beauty and had become even dearer to her. Putting the witching world at risk meant to put Ada at risk and she couldn’t allow that.

But Indigo returned by mistake, ignoring everything that had happened. Right before the race, Mildred tells her what she knows- that she had been turned into stone when she couldn’t handle the magic and that thirty years have passed. It’s a shock for Hecate when, after the race, she sees that Indigo has returned. She wants her to give up the power but Ada decides to give her a chance- and what can she say against her beloved Ada, who was so generous to give her a chance?

The following days are a nightmare for Hecate. She sees that Indigo has changed for the better, but she still is far too careless for the witching world.

„Indigo Moon, you stay here!“ she says after class in her sternest voice. Indigo makes a grimace to overplay her fear and lets her friends go. „You know, you are not meant to be here, do you?“ Indigo nods. Hecate’s voice becomes a little softer. „I know it is not your fault that you ended up here- but, if you want to stay here, you have to make an effort. As someone from outside you have to stick even closer to the witches‘ code, do you understand me?“ Indigo nods again. „I know, Miss Hardbroom. It is just so difficult. I came here to be with my friend, with Joy. Mildred is nice and all, but- all I can think of is what has become of Joy! And that’s why I’m so easily distracted…“ Hecate raises her eyebrows compassionately. „But you know that thirty years have passed. Joy is now a grown woman, she has a life of her own.“ „I know, but- I would just like to hug her and maybe talk to her… I want to see if she’s allright.“  
„Indigo Moon, this isn’t easy for me, but I have to tell you something.“ Hecate begins in a soft voice. „Your behaviour had put our whole world at risk, you know that. Your turning to stone has been a punishment for you, but Joy also was punished for giving you the power.“ Indigo’s eyes grew bigger. „She was bound to Cackle’s with a confinement spell, never able to leave the premises. She dedicated her life to this school and to its protection. She never forgave herself that her violation of the code had these miserable consequences- for you. If I could I would undo it and give you back your normal life. I’m sorry, Indi.“ The last words came so very quiet. Indigo was speechless. „You?“ She didn’t dare to touch the potions teacher. „Forgive me!“ Hecate shed a silent tear. Indigo drew herself back seemingly not fully persuaded. „Why is your name Hecate?“ „After what I have done, Joy didn’t seemed to be appropriate anymore.“ A few moments passed, Hecate awkwardly touching Indigo’s arm. „Joy, I mean Miss Hardbroom- you know I have nowhere to go.“ Hecate nodded. „I really want to stay here, I know I can do it!“ Hecate smiled her sorry smile. „Well, you have to work a lot harder then. I presume I could give you some additional lessons so you can catch up- but you have to promise me to stay out of trouble!“ Indigo smiles ravishingly „Oh, I most certainly will!“. „To work then.“

In the evening Hecate knocks on the door of Ada’s office. „May I come in?“ „Since when are you so shy, Hecate? This Indigo-Moon-thing is not good for you, you have to do something about it!“ „Well, I have. I told her who I am and what happened and I offered her my help.“ Ada gets up with a warm smile on her face. „Oh, Hecate! I can’t tell you how proud I am of you! I know how hard it must have been.“ She embraces her deputy gushingly. „I hope that you will be a little indulgent to yourself now, will you?“  
Hecate smiles shyly. „I’ll try, but I wouldn’t have done it if I haven’t had you, Ada.“ She bows down to kiss Ada on her lips. And taking her hands into hers she continues to kiss her more passionately. „I wanted to do this for a long time, Ada!“ Ada is speechless, filled with joy- finally. She draws the lean body closer to hers. „Oh, come here!“ 

Now that she has her she will never let her go, literally. She cannot take her hands off this georgous body, wanting to make up for the years passed. Ada makes Hecate sit on the armchair by the fireplace and begins to undo her hair, removing slowly pin by pin. When she lets the gorgeous dark waves glide through her fingers, Hecate gives in the caresses, looking more relaxed than ever. Ada is speechless upon such beauty and gives her another kiss on her seductive dark lips. Hecate pulls her closer as they kiss. „Take me to bed,“ Hecate whisperes between two kisses, and Ada couldn’t follow her wish quicker. 

When they stand in Ada’s bedroom, Hecate takes Ada’s hand gently and askes „May I?“ pointing her dark eyes down to Ada’s dress. Ada nods delightfully. She thinks, Hecate might undress her now, finally, but Hecate stays a step away leaning against the wall. She moves her hands delicately in the air, gazing at Ada’s body as she makes –layer by layer- her clothes disappear. The small movements of her fingers arouse Ada even more. When the long wanted body is fully uncovered, Hecate approaches with eyes gleaming in passion. She lightly touches the lines of Ada’s body and just before she leans in for another kiss, she makes her own clothes disappear. Ada sits down to take a look at Hecate- the dark waves are falling upon her white shoulders now, surrounding her beautiful breasts. Ada gently touches the rosy buds with her lips when Hecate closes her eyes in delight. They both sink onto the bed, eager to feel the soft touch of skin. 

This evening, Hecate shows how much gratefulness she has for Ada. She sinks passionately between her thighs to taste the wet spot, her tongue playing with Ada’s clitoris as she had always wanted. Her long black fingernails scatching into Ada’s voluptuous flesh who is quickly moaning, overcome by her climax. Afterwards, Ada has no rest, her only thought is to taste her lover in return. And when Hecate’s body is moving fiercly it‘s the first time Hecate feels truely free. Loved. Right. 

When they lay side by side tired and exhausted after hours of tenderness and love making, Ada turns her head to Hecate who lays there with closed eyes, naked and sweaty between the lavender sheets. She has a little smile on, her lips glowing pink, making a nice contrast to her white skin and the black curls framing her face so perfectly. Ada looks at her beautiful lover thoughtfully. 

______________________________________ 

Ada nods as if to convince herself. But she’s exhausted. She wraps her arm around Hecate and together they sink into a deep peaceful sleep. 

The next days are busy with Hecate giving extra-lessons to Indigo. She has still a lot of work ahead but with Hecate by her side she’s more confident and focussed. Hecate has the feeling that she might be able to catch up. She is so busy that she doesn’t notice Ada is working on something as well. Ada wanders the school grounds carrying a big basket whenever Hecate is in the potions lab with Indigo and spends most afternoons in her office. She has made some space in a cabinet, filling it with all sorts of plants to dry, with essences and mixtures. When she finishes her work she never forgets to lock the doors with a small key and a security spell. 

In the evenings they meet in Hecate’s or (mostly) Ada’s private rooms. Although they thought they knew everything of one another, they had never talked about their respective feelings. So they talk about the years they spent together but not quite- sometimes before, but mostly after making up for the time they lost. But can a kiss –as fervent as it might be- make up for a hundred kisses not given? They both try. And the already familiar touch of the other’s body makes them feel secure when they fall asleep. Hecate doesn’t remember a time she slept so deeply- without any dream good or bad. 

„Hecate, dear?“ Ada caresses the dark waves of Hecate’s. „I’d like to see you tonight“. Hecate lazily opens her eyes. It still feels odd to stay in bed after the alarm, even on a weekend, but how could she ever resist Ada and the wonderful ways she makes her stay. „Of course, Ada. You don’t have to make an appointment. We see each other every night now“, she smirks. „I know, darling- but I have a surprise I want to give to you tonight.“ 

Hecate isn‘t quite able to concentrate on her lessons with Indigo today so she releases her early under the pretext that it's the weekend (as if that would count under normal circumstances). Cleaning the potions lab she is wondering what Ada might have prepared for her. But she can’t focus on anything so she tranfers to her room to dress up a little- as she has no proper gift for Ada... 

„There you are-“ Ada becomes silent when she sees Hecate with her hair down. She needs a beat to collect herself. „You look ravishing! Come on, we go outside a bit.“ Ada’s smile is bright, yet a little nervous. When Ada takes Hecate’s hand in hers she feels that the other witch is nervous as well- she rubs the cold hand reassuringly. 

Ada leads Hecate through the gardens past the greenhouses. They walk together in the dusk. When the night falls there’s no more light left. It’s a new moon. In the darkness Hecate finds her usual tone: „If there’s still a long walk ahead I suggest a transference spell, I’ve never been a fan of walking.“ „No, no, Hecate we’ll be right there.“ Ada stops. 

Hecate is speechless. Ada has led her to the old willow tree and she has obviously summoned fireflys to shed a little light. Hecate sees Ada’s eyes blinking in the dark. „This is-„ „Shhh. I want to give you something that I should have given you a long time ago. You refused it the last time, but the time has come and tonight I won’t take no for an answer. I guess you know what I mean?“ Baffled as she is Hecate only now perceives the circle of black candles on the grass Ada lights with a small gesture of her hand. She still isn’t able to speak. 

„We will release you from confinement, Hecate. I thought the oldest tree at Cackle’s would be a good place to do so. It has witnessed all your joy and your pain and the willow provides shelter and healing.“ „There has been a time I didn’t want this spell to be lifted indeed. But even though it never weighted lighter than today I’m ready for it.“ She pauses a beat. „Do I…?“ Hecate makes an indistinct movement but Ada knows. „As you wish, Hecate... it’s the tradition, but if you don't want to...“ Hecate smiles then makes her clothes disappear. Ada gasps soundlessly- even though it is very dark she sees the contrast of the ravishing black lace to Hecate’s skin. 

Maybe it was a bad idea to invoke traditions, Ada thinks by herself. She takes a moment to take this beautiful sight in. The thought that this might be the last time she sees her like this hurts. She pulls a small bag from her pocket and reaches out for Hecate’s hand to guide her into the circle. Hecate closes her eyes as Ada begins to walk around the circle. She recites the spell: 

„Passing back though the mists of time, I now delete your childhood crime.“ 

Ada walks round the circle, carefully sprinkling some powder into the flames. Sparks rise from the flames. Ignited by Ada’s magic the tiny golden spots orbit Hecate’s body. How can it be that the mere sight of this woman has this kind of effect. Ada feels a physical need to touch her. 

„Thirty years were long and hard, confined to turret, wall and yard.“ 

Ada can’t hold herself from gazing at the skin, the curves wrapped in silk and lace and the waves of dark hair running down the back. She longs to touch her, one last time perhaps. Concentrate, Ada! she reminds herself. This is hard, Ada knew it would be- but the black lace made it way worse. 

„Look out at the world below, Hecate, You’re free to go.“ 

As the last sparks do their magic, Ada stands still contemplating Hecate, her eyes still closed, her body glowing in the faint golden light. Ada had been worrying about this moment the whole week. But now the lump in her throat has turned into a stone. The possibility of Hecate choosing to leave Cackle’s almost tore her apart. But how could she prove her love if not by making this sacrifice. When the last spark disappears in the dark, the candles go out leaving the two in the twilight of the fireflies. 

Hecate shivers lightly- but there’s Ada holding a blanket and wrapping her softly in. Ada takes Hecate’s hands in hers. „It is time for you to let go- I want you to be free and happy. And even though I know this means that you might leave the school I would never object to it. You'll ever have a place here, but I do understand that you might want to go away and explore the world.“ She presses a chaste kiss on Hecate’s hands. 

„Ada, you gave me all the freedom I wished for, even before lifting the spell! How could I wish being anywhere else than with you! Of course I won't leave!“ she pulls her in and gives her a passionate kiss. And now it’s Ada who feels like a weight is lifted from her shoulders. 

„But tell me, what have you mixed into that powder- lavender, bark of a hundred year old birch, wild sage gathered at dawn- there was something else I couldn’t quite identify…“ „That must have been the lilac blossoms gathered at noon- because I wish you all the love in the world.“ „Oh Ada! This is the most romantic thing –I mean it in a positive sense of the word- I didn’t even know I was wishing for.“ She pulls her in even tighter. „I suggest we use a transference spell for the way back.“ „I beg you to, I won’t be able to contain myself any longer with you in this bra and knickers!“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first fan fic- after season 3 I felt that Hecate needed some justice- and I wanted a happy end for our useless lesbian. (I had to use Miss Broomhead (TWW1997) as potions teacher as I didn't want to introduce another caracter- OK, I was too lazy to invent another name...)
> 
> A while after poting the fic it came to me that the scene where Hecate's spell is lifted needs more rewriting- it just seemed too short and mundane for witches and lovers and I was sure Ada would think of something special for our extra-dramatic Hardbroom (also, she had to wait for the new moon).
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed it. I hope I can improve my English and my mistakes didn't stop you from reading it. Well, obviously you came here, so...
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
